Tiffany Grant
|birthplace = Houston, Texas, U.S. |family = Matt Greenfield (ex-spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Script Writer |first_appearance = Guy: Double Target |areas_active = Houston Dallas |active = 1994-present |status = Active |agency = Pastorini-Bosby Talent Agency |website = Tiffany Grant }}Tiffany Lynn Grant (born October 11, 1968 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actress and script writer. She works on ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment and Seraphim Digital titles. She's best known for voicing Asuka Langley Sōryū in Neon Genesis Evangelion, Nojiko in One Piece, Altena in Noir and Ryoko Subaru in Martian Successor Nadesico. Career Tiffany Grant has the distinction of being the first voice actor hired by ADV Films in February 1994. Grant is an independent contractor and in addition to her work at ADV Films, she has also worked for Funimation, Seraphim Digital/Sentai Filmworks, and Illumitoon Entertainment. Grant also enjoys work in ADR scripting, and has written the English language adaptations of over 200 TV episodes. Her first work in the field was Asuka's German dialogue in Neon Genesis Evangelion. She would later go on to write ADR scripts for various shows. Grant enjoyed her role as Evangelion's Asuka so much that she briefly reprised the character in the radio plays and fan-produced anime derived from the fan fiction series Neon Genesis Evangelion: R, as well as cosplaying as Asuka (in Asuka's familiar red EVA-02 plugsuit and her school uniform) at anime conventions. She reprised the role of Asuka in Funimation's dub of Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance. She was formerly married to Matt Greenfield, the director and co-founder of ADV. The two divorced in January of 2018. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) - Big Kid (ep. 17) *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Moruk Laplamiz, Yoshio, Computer Voice (ep. 8), Kiko (ep. 11), Newspaper Boy (ep. 29), Other Girl (ep. 33), Additional Voices *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) - Queen Patford Hamm *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Akira, Mimiko (ep. 16) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Summer (FUNimation Dub) *''Blue Seed'' (1994-1995) - Kome Sawaguchi, Willow Tree (ep. 8), Additional Voices *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Asuka Langley Sōryū *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (1996-1997) - Ryoko Subaru, Junpei *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) - Pichi, Additional Voices *''Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040'' (1998-1999) - Manager 352 (eps. 1-2), Additional Voices *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Suzume Sakurajosui, Francesca *''Excel Saga'' (1999-2000) - Misaki Matsuya, Sandora, Kumikumi, Additional Puchuus (ep. 2), Backup Puchuus (ep. 7), Mean Brat (ep. 10), Puchuus (ep. 14), Cute Puchuus (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Nojiko, Shalria, Flying Fish (eps. 328-329), Harry (ep. 135), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge'' (1999-2000) - Esperanza Nielsen (2nd voice; eps. 13-23), Proprietress (ep. 13) *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (1999-2000) - Steel Angel Tsunami *''Noir'' (2001) - Altena, Clerk (ep. 3), Village Boy (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Azumanga Daioh'' (2002) - Kaorin, Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2002) - Bonta-kun, Yoshiki Akutsu (eps. 1, 6), Reporter (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Marta, Additional Voices *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) - Charlotte, Jonathan, Elder Brother (ep. 21), Little Brother A (ep. 37), Additional Voices *''Elfen Lied'' (2004) - Kisaragi, Additional Voices *''Gantz'' (2004) - Female Student A (ep. 15) *''Air'' (2005) - Potato, Students (ep. 10), Crowd (ep. 12), Kids (ep. 12) *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Masami Sekimoto (ep. 4) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Suzu (ep. 15), Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Additional Voices *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Ashura *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Kuretake (ep. 11) *''Clannad'' (2007-2008) - Judo Club Member (ep. 15), Gym Student (ep. 17), Kid (eps. 19-20), Festival MC (ep. 22), Student (ep. 24) *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Galuna Demon (eps. 13-18), Jove (ep. 15) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Martel *''Another'' (2012) - Yumi Ogura, Bird, Yukiyo Misaki (ep. 6), Additional Voices *''Beyond the Boundary'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''Diabolik Lovers'' (2013) - Young Kanato Sakamaki *''Akame ga Kill!'' (2014) - Koro, Girl in Trouble (ep. 3), Child (ep. 19), Rogue (ep. 13) *''Gatchaman Crowds insight'' (2015) - Kuus OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Female Reporter (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Cindy (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part III'' (1989) - Dominique, Narrator, Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Burn-Up'' (1991) - Maki *''Sukeban Deka'' (1991) - Junko Yuina *''Ellcia'' (1992-1993) - Eira *''Battle Angel Alita'' (1993) - Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Suikoden Demon Century'' (1993) - Hostess, Boy, Additional Voices *''Gunsmith Cats'' (1995-1996) - Becky Farrah *''Burn-Up W'' (1996) - Maki Kawasaki *''Power Dolls'' (1996-1998) - Phan Quanmei (ep. 1), Millicent Evans (ep. 2) *''Steel Angel Kurumi Encore'' (2000) - Steel Angel Tsunami *''Parasite Dolls'' (2003) - Buzz's Wife *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Nojiko Anime Films *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - Snake Women, Additional Voices (Sentai Dub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth'' (1997) - Asuka Langley Sōryū *''Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion'' (1997) - Asuka Langley Sōryū *''Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness'' (1998) - Ryoko Subaru *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Asuka Langley Shikinami *''One Piece: Strong World'' (2009) - Nojiko *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Asuka Langley Shikinami External Links *Tiffany Grant at the Internet Movie Database *Tiffany Grant at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks